The Ar-Didact
by Xenongaf
Summary: An alternative scenario to what happened to the Master Chief whilst on Requiem. He will transform during these events to become someone that the UNSC or Covenant could never dream of, the Ar-Didact
1. Awakening

Awakening 06/09/2014

(note: I'm going to use the armour from halo 3, since it makes him look taller and more tougher)(The Halo 2 HD Collection is what he should look like).

All was quiet on the Forward Unto Dawn. Darkness gloomed on the interior of the ship. Wires hung down, still sparking. A constant message that seemed to echo inside the ship and objects floated around without the gravity generator.

It had been 4 years, 7 months and 10 days on the broken ship. Signs of aging had started to show on the exterior of the once functioning vessel.

As Cortana checked the sensors and cameras, it had become a chore to do. Sighing, she moved on to check other bits of data. No sign of change to the ships infrastructure, other than the occasional dis-functioning programs, which she quickly fixed in a millisecond. She quickly flashed red before going back to blue.

Cortana was showing signs of rampancy, being isolated on the ship with nothing new to do had really frustrated the AI to the point where she had almost defrosted the entire Cryo bay just to talk to someone.

Almost, the promise he made to make sure that she didn't pre-release him, nor release him to late. 'Wake me when you need me' , he said before going into the cryo tube. She longed for that rumbling baritone sound that came from his throat. If she could just…

Suddenly, an orange beam of light bore down on the damaged of hull of the ship, scrambling electrical equipment on it's way.

Cortana, stood up slowly from her pedestal, already she could see unknowns on the radar of the ship, approaching slowly. She looked through the systems on the ship, everything she had organised, was scrambled everywhere on the systems. She opened the cryo tube monitor, all the tubes were empty, save for one, which held him. Cortana waited for 2 seconds, pondering before activating the thawing process.

"Wake up Chief", she spoke, the gas and steaming out of the cryo pods. "I need you".

As the pod defrosted, the glass window to the Cryo tube, cleared up revealing the golden visor of Sierra-117, better known as the Master Chief.

Chief slowly and groggily began to wake up. His eyes after being in deep cryo stasis, cracked open to show the interior of his helmet.

His brain started to function again as he processed his surroundings inside the cryo bay. He scanned the area until he found Cortana's Avatar on the holo tank.

"Hold on, I'm engaging the ships gravity generator", she voiced through his speakers. A few moments later, the ships gravity returned as all the objects hit the ground with a thump.

"Chief, there should be a cryo pod emergency handle just above your head", she instructed.

Instinctively, he looked and reached the Cryo tube manual release, pulling down on it and kicking the door open moderately. He walked over to Cortana's holographic avatar.

"Good to see you again Chief", Cortana smiled.

"Ready to get back to work?" Chief asked Cortana, who had her arms crossed over in an exasperated position.

"I thought you'd never ask", she sighed as the Master Chief pulled her out of the terminal. He slotted the chip in the back of his head. The familiar, cool sensation calmed all his nerves.

"How long have I been asleep for?" John asked walking down the cryo bay to loosen his stiff legs and body.

"Four years, seven months and ten days", She replied curtly. His right eye twitched. He was surprised to say the least, no wonder his body felt rigid and stiff. Still working his body, he walked down to the main corridor.

"Any information on the possible hostiles?" He asked. John always made sure he had some idea of what he was up against. Sure, he was a Spartan, but that didn't mean he could let his guard down easily.

"None so far, although it seems to indicate covenant", she queried, "but that's almost impossible since we disbanded the loyalists at the Ark, it's probably a splinter group or a pirate group". The Master Chief then straightened up.

"Where's the best observation of the whole ship", John inquired.

"The bridge is the only intact and most ideal observation platform for you to use", she replied with certainty. "The quickest route is through here". She brought a mini-map on the HUD of the helmet. An elevator existed on the far right side of the mini-map.

John quickly memorised the route before moving towards the corridor that led to the mess hall. As he stepped into the corridor a large energy field appeared, shaking the ship up and scrambling his armours HUD functions.

"Cortana, what was that?" He asked.

"High intensity scanner, doesn't match any known patterns!" She exclaimed, obviously this was something new, a possible threat. Chief walked into the next room where he found the elevator doors jammed. He stuck his fingers between the gap as he pried the doors open.

"Chief, be careful", Cortana said in an unsure tone. As he ripped open the elevator doors, a vacuum was already in place and pulled him in. He smacked against the wall of the shaft.

"Chief!" she shouted. As clung to the shaft, loose objects fell from the ceiling. _I have to time this right,_ he concentrated. Slowly he crawled up the elevator shaft, taking cautious climbs up the wall. After minutes of climbing he finally reached the ledge where unfortunately a Jackal was stationed. The Avian reptile screeched in alarm and fired three needles in his direction. _At least it's not split lips, _he thought to himself as he hauled himself over the ledge. The pink needles made contact with his armour. The annoying alarm in his helmet quickly got his attention. He quickly tackled the Jackal and smashed his fist into its' skull. The Jackal stopped struggling laid still. Chief grabbed the needler, and continued towards the bridge.

As Chief traversed down the Dawn's corridors, he came across a weapons cache with ammo magazines scattered around it and three assault rifles. Taking six magazines and an assault rife, he ditched the needler in favour for the UNSC weapon.

Quickening his pace, he came across a small group of Jackals led by a Brute that was concentrating on picking it's nose. Taking careful aiming, he shot two controlled bursts of fire killing the brute and a Jackal, the rest brought up their shields. Shooting two more controlled bursts stunned two of the Jackals which he finished with mowing them down. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a green glowing projectile racing towards him, Chief rolled out of the way and fired a burst at the last Jackal, killing it. Looking around, he found a communicator dropped by the brute. Picking it up, he let Cortana analyse it for useful information while he continued down the arch of the door.

"Interesting", she quipped, "the communications are all centred around this planet, what they call 'Requiem', a forerunner planet that supposedly houses this Godly figure known as the Didact". Chief mentally stored the information for future reference.

Continuing down the hallway, passing various doors and rooms, he arrived at the bridge. Silently, he crept up to a brute fiddling with the control panels at the main console. Taking out his knife, he stabbed the brute through the vocal cords, preventing it from screaming.

Taking the spikers on the brute, he threw the spikers on three of the of nine Jackals killing six of them. He jumped onto another Jackal and put a bullet through the head. Shooting the other before punching another through the head. Checking the motion tracker on his HUD, a red dot was slowly moving away from him, he threw his knife at the target, resulting in a inhuman scream torso. He shot twice to end the sound.

Checking his motion tracker, he found nothing appearing on the scanners. Walking over to the Jackal with the knife sticking out of it's torso, he pulled it sharply out. Wiping the blood off the knife before sheathing it, he climbed back up the steps to the main control station and inserted Cortana.

Cortana appeared on the Holo-tank as her usual full body avatar. As she sorted files out, she opened the metal shutters of the bridge. _Wait, why weren't there grunts among them?,_ he pondered.

"Good news Chief, it looks like those weren't actual covenant loyalists or Separatists we fought", she said with relief, "It seems more like a splinter group from either faction". Chief looked at the dark grey wall behind the multitude of vessels.

"Cortana", he asked, "What is that?" he pointed at the grey mass. Her avatar frowned for a moment before a look of surprise took it's place. She quickly brought up a hologram of the planet.

"Chief", she started slowly, "I think this is what they call Requiem". Suddenly an orange scanner appeared from the planet. It scanned right up to the bridge where it halted on John for twenty seconds. It then showed briefly the reclaimer symbol before shutting off.

"Well that was unexpected", she spoke out breaking the silence. "Pull me out Chief, there's something happening inside the planet. He complied and pulled her out. Just as he did that, the planet unexpectedly opened up, revealing a bright interior.

"Chief, we need to move now!" Cortana exclaimed, her panicking tone made it clear to Chief that this was dangerous. A waypoint appeared on his HUD showing the way to the escape pods. Quickly sprinting down the hall, he found himself slamming through walls to get to the objective.

About forty metres away from the waypoint, the old ship began to groan, John and Cortana both knew what was going to happen. Slamming into more doors and walls in a frenzy. He finally made it to the escape pod bay. Sprinting to the nearest pod, he slammed the hatched down and launched the life craft.

As the small craft flew, the gravity well in requiem caught it and started to drag the pod back to requiem.

"Since we're going to be entering the gravity well, we should probably hold onto something or even strap yourself down", Cortana instructed. Chief just held on.

They weaved through the debris field, dodging large chunks of the dawn. Smaller wreckage; however, was harder to steer clear of and soon, they found themselves spinning out of control. Chief wrestled for control of the pod. Almost immediately, the life craft increased speed, sending him tumbling backwards.

Taking his last glance, his eyes widened when the ground grew bigger on the viewing glass, he curled into a ball when everything blacked out.


	2. Meet the Natives

"Chief?" Cortana asked worriedly, his body was still, no heartbeats or neural activity registered on the suits computer. Suddenly, he began twitching his fingers. Opening his eyes, he found himself half through the glass window of the pod, glass was shattered all over his body. Craning his neck to the side, he searched for any activity in the wreckage. Finding no movement on the motion tracker, he proceeded to push himself out of the cockpit, landing with a thump on the ground.

"Cortana, what happened?" he enquired. His mind was telling him one thing, weapons. Quickly surveying the wreckage waiting for Cortana's answer, he found a magnum laying on the ground next to a steel brace. Walking over to it, he found it had a full magazine. Attaching it to his hips, Chief kept scavenging for weapons.

"Well Chief," she started, "when we entered the gravity well, the pressure was so great that the ship tore to pieces, the pod was speeding so fast that if you didn't curl into a ball, your body would splatter inside your armour from the impact". Chief stared into the distance, before turning his head.

Walking through the burning wreckage, he found a small passageway out of the crater. Trudging down the shaded tunnel, he found himself in the direct sunlight. Not a dark cloudy sky, nor an overly bright sky, it was a warm and beautiful sun, with a mountainous landscape, large patches of grass grew around the area, whilst small cliffs hung over the valley. Floating spires littered the sky and constantly moved parts.

"Heads up Chief!", she exclaimed, "we've got a huge sentinel coming towards us, about a kilometre away". Chief turned himself to see the sentinel; it was massive, blue light glowed from a pattern on its body, two huge cannons on top of each other was facing him and two 'arms' hung from it's sides. In short, it was Armageddon for him and Cortana. Taking a deep breath, he calmly took a fighting stance with his magnum lifted up.

"Cortana, any information on this sentinel variant", he asked with composure.

"According to my probing of this sentinel, the Forerunners call this variant the 'Destroyer Variant', not much else I can glean from it other than the main cannon which will pulverise you", she explained. Still acting with composure, he stood still.

The sentinel drew closer to him, it's blue optics glowed even in the sunlight. It came to a sudden stop ten metres away from the Chief. An orange scanner (much like the one on the dawn) appeared and scanned him from head to toe. A reclaimer symbol appeared and the scanner clicked off.

"Welcome Reclaimer", it declared in a sonorous voice. "I am Omicron, one of the twenty-four destroyers assigned to Requiem as it's guardians". Chief looked at the newly identified Omicron with suspicion.

"Chief, we should be wary of this sentinel", Cortana drawled quietly, "remember last time". Of course, last time had gotten the forerunner AI 'Guilty Sparks' to kill Johnson and almost purged Cortana.

"What is Requiem?", Chief suddenly questioned the monster of a sentinel. Omicron hummed and whistled before replying, much like 'Guilty Sparks'.

"Requiem is a Forerunner fortress world, home to one point eight billion sentinels and the Prometheans base of operations during the Forerunner-Human war", it replied succinctly. Chief immediately brought up his assault rifle.

"What do you mean 'Forerunner-Human war?", he asked with a miniscule hint of aggression. Omicron kept humming and chirping. A small ding was heard in Chiefs armour. A screen popped up onto his HUD, Cortana's face was creased into a frown.

"Chief your going to want to see this video, it's about the Forerunner-Human war", she chimed in. About two seconds later, a video opened on the HUD in his helmet. The video started with advanced humans on warships, two stood out from the rest.

"We can't keep doing this Lord of Admirals", the first figure started. His face was mixed with worry and desperation. Lord of Admirals turned to him looking him in the eye.

"Yes we can Konnor", he replied curtly, "we can and will risk fighting the Forerunners, the flood will not stop unless we do something about it". The bridge crew turned and looked at the most respected leader, all eyes watched the argument pace back and forth.

"If we keep burning their worlds, they will come and destroy Humanity!", Konnor exclaimed, "and the Didact will kill us with his Prometheans". Lord of Admirals looked at him with a contemptuous look, then chuckled.

"You have a lot to learn when it comes to prioritising Konnor", he humorously declared, "we should not be thinking patriotically, instead we should be doing what the Forerunners are failing to do, upholding the Mantle of Responsibility". As those words came out, the room became dead silent, then one by one they began clapping, soon enough the whole ship was filled with cheers and clapping.

The scene ended and another video showed, this time featuring human and forerunner forces combating each other. Hardlight and plasma projectiles streaked through the air before hitting something. Massive forerunners over 3 metres in size, attacked humans of similar size, whilst getting cut down by the sheer assault of the glowing bullets. Fighters lit up the night sky and the stars seemed to dim from view. Chief couldn't help but be intrigued by the weapons and armour created by the humans, they just looked so different than what humans during his time used.

The scene changed yet again to show a space orientated battle, ranging from the small five metre agile fighters, to the humongous one hundred kilometre long capital ships. Explosions ripped apart each sides vessels, with no apparent strategy or advancement. It was a stalemate between those two sides.

It then changed to a different location, one he was very familiar with, it was Reach, but something was off about it. He analysed the screen carefully before morphing his face into horror and disgust. The Flood had invaded, and converted all life on the planet into biomass. It was a sickly sight and Chief closed his eyes. Seeing his discomfort, Cortana quickly selected a new scene.

Atop a platform was the Lord of Admirals chained in what looked like energy binders. Sixteen tall Forerunners with orange glowing armour surrounded him in a perfect hexagon in what looked like a military standing position. A command was called, and suddenly rifles constructed themselves on the Forerunners, they turned and faced the human on the platform.

The Lord of Admirals' face showed no hint of fear and looked proudly into empty space in front of him, the screen focused on another position before the sound of the unknown weapons fired. Chief bowed his head in honour for the human. The video feed then interrupts, showing a blood red message that read 'File Corruption'.

"Omicron, are you sure that happened?", Chief asked with suspicion. The sentinel seemed to cock it's body in annoyance from that question.

"That is one hundred per-cent pure footage of some events during the Human-Forerunner war", Omicron answered, "Those were also two key battles such as the assault on Erde-Tyrene and the defence of Charum Hakkor. Both were human controlled planet before the Forerunners stripped them of their technology and planets". Chief hung his head in knowing a greater human race existed.

As if on queue, the hum of a covenant dropship was heard nearby. He lifted his head to see a distinctive purple dropship coming at him at a rapid pace. Checking his ammo for his pistol, he silently made count and found he had just enough to take down three elites.

As the dropship started to deploy its troops, Chief came into action. Sprinting towards the troops, the first three Jackals that jumped out only had a few seconds to screech before their heads exploded. Chief jumped behind a thick rock, before an explosive plasma round struck the ground nearby.

"Chief you should probably stand back a bit", Cortana informed in an urgent manner. Chief retreated several steps back before turning to look at what was going to happen.

"Holy one, we are honoured in your presence", the leading Brute in maroon coloured armour spoke humbly and kneeled to the sentinel, the others followed his example and kneeled. The sentinel's usually blue bright eyes turned into a harsh orange colour, as well as it's body. It then spoke in a deep rumbling voice.

"You dare hurt the reclaimer, his race are the only kind worthy enough to wield the Forerunner's gifts, you disgrace the mantle and thus are not fit to live anymore". The Destroyer then turned to face the dropship and fired a hardlight laser into the ship. Immediately the transport literally disintegrated on the spot. Omicron then turned to the frightened group of aliens and blasted them with a short burst of light, disintegrating them as well.

Chief stepped back into the clearing, seeing the reclaimer, Omicron immediately went back into his calm blue colour. It turned it's body and motioned with it's arms for Chief to come to it. He followed the request without hesitation. Pieces of the sentinel detached and created a floating staircase, Chief tentatively took a step on the first ledge. As he felt it was stable, he took more steps slowly but casually up the staircase. After reaching the top, he found a seat that was a metre behind the sentinels head.

"Reclaimer, may I ask that you take that seat since we are going to be travelling at four kilometres per second", Omicron politely asked the Chief. Doing as he was told, Chief sat the chair. Instantly the sentinel took off leaving a rush of air behind.

As Omicron sped through the air, Chief was pushed back by the sheer g-force, Cortana was humming in his helmet marvelling about the hover technology used to travel at this speed.

After one minute of travelling, Omicron began to slow down, finally stopping at a building embedded in a cliff. The stairs reappeared and Chief stepped down to the ground.

"Reclaimer, I have to go due to maintenance issues at sector 46alpha, be careful and take precautions, for this is his prison", Omicron said before taking off quickly and leaving Chief with Cortana. Wondering what it meant by 'his prison', they continued to the interior of the structure.

Entering the structure, they arrived at a large room, filled with raised and lowered platforms, ramps and other objects. Sentinels seemingly patrolled the air and rays of sunlight provided the luminescence of the area.

"Chief there's a console on the far side of the room, plug me into it", Cortana urged. Quickly sprinting to the console, Chief then plugged the AI into the port. Her usual blue body hologram sprang up on the holo-projector and started tapping away at invisible keys.

"Take a look at this", she asked, a symbol came up next to her on the projector. It was a circular red symbol that had twelve sides in the centre shape, a horizontal rectangle hovered above the centre shape.

"This is the symbol of the Ur-Didact", Cortana said, "apparently, this fortress world is literally his house, unfortunately he was imprisoned in what is called a cryptum, designed to hold a person in stasis for a very long time, similar to cryo". Chief could tell she was getting overloaded with information.

"Cortana, can you send me coordinates to this cryptum", he asked, she nodded. A few seconds later, the wall behind him opened into a passageway. The walls were angled inward and a faint blue glow was present at the end. Walking through the passageway revealed terminals attached to walls and floating parts of the wall. He finally got to the end to find a doors slowly opening into a chamber.

Stepping inside the room, Chief stared in confusion. On either side of the thin walkway were pillars sticking out of the blackness. He walked precariously on the walkway to the other side. Looking out for dangers, he inserted Cortana into the terminal. As she started to sort out files, creatures suddenly started forming out of thin air. Chief frantically started pointing his weapon at them.

"Chief, pull me out", Cortana urged and Chief complied without hesitation. A blue portal formed out of two pillars rose from the ground. He bolted for it; unfortunately one of the creatures grabbed him before he could escape and flung him to the wall.

The creature picked him up and teleported to an unknown location.


	3. Bad wake up call

Chief opened his eyes groggily. A piecing light seemed to enter his helmet, suddenly pain erupted around his temples causing him to tightly squeeze his eyes. After silently writhing in pain for thirty seconds, Chief focused himself and willed the pain to stop. Quickly checking his radar, he did not find any hostiles on the blue circle.

Slowly testing his body functions, he willed his muscles in his hands to clench. It obeyed him and did as he commanded. Trying out his other muscles, he was surprised to find that every part of his body moved and worked well.

Taking a deep breath, Chief attempted to lift himself off the ground steadily. He was successful. Taking a quick glance, Chief noticed he was inside a massive sphere standing on a platform. In front of him was a glowing orange ball floating in what looked like the centre of the place.

Reaching up to his com unit on his helmet, he messaged Cortana. "Cortana are you there?", he asked. No response came back. Almost immediately one of those creatures appeared from a portal similar to slipspace. Orange lighting was marked around it's body like a tattoo. The upper body was large and seemed to have some sort of code scrolling through it's body, the limbs were almost comical as they were not proportionate to the body. It's head ;however, was positioned where the chest would be, lines crisscrossed diagonally on it's face.

The creature turned around and started walking in the direction of the orange sphere. Hoping this would lead to Cortana, Chief followed discreetly, making almost no noise as he tailed the thing. Within a few minutes, both had travelled to a T-Section, with two spires on either side towering ominously. The orange ball was much bigger up closer and was emitting a strange frequency. The HUD began to blur and become fuzzy.

Reaching up behind his helmet, he flicked a small switch and the armour systems stopped functioning. He knew that sacrifice his armour's shields and HUD was a bad idea, but if he didn't, the Mark VI would do something he would regret later. His foot steps became heavier as he was forced to rely on his own strength to move in the one tonne MJOLNIR powered armour.

A small raised platform laid several hundred metres away from him, dozens of holograms decorated the platform. Keeping his guard up, Chief kept walking slowly to the objective. Slowly putting a hand to his knife, he took quick glances from left to right. Two swirling portals opened either side of him dropping two of the creatures.

The things followed him at the same pace, observing him from a far distance. Somehow, Chief knew something was behind those faces of theirs.

Arriving at the platform, it suddenly became more active and the projected orange images spun around him like a helicopter. Scanners bathed his suit in an orange hue. Within seconds they disappeared and the console levitated while disassembling at the same time. Pieces broke off and partnered with other pieces to create a different object.

The object was a two handed grip, connected to a terminal. Without even thinking of the possible implications, he enveloped both of the grips. The moment he touched the bulbous objects, a shockwave emanated from the orange ball. A groaning of machinery moving emerged from within the ball.

Chief watched stiffly as a single platform lowered down with a humanoid figure kneeling down on one leg on top of it. Instantly the figure stuck out his left arm and several pieces of armour flew towards the stretched limb, covering it thoroughly. The same movement was made with the right arm four seconds later.

Being mesmerized by the complexity of the armour and level of technology, Chief could only watch in awe of the process happening before him. The figure stood up straight and more fragments flew, interlocking with each other and activating functions. Within seconds the figure was fully armoured. It turned it's head to face the Chief.

Orange hate filled eyes looked at the Chief, fangs turned upwards in displeasure and the skin around the face seemed to tighten in enmity. The figure then extended it's six figured hand towards the Chief, an invisible force suddenly gripped his two metre frame and lifted him in the air, excruciating pain coursed through his entire body as he was forcefully lifted towards the figure.

"I have to admit human", the Alien started with mock admiration, "you are very brave in releasing me from my solitary exile in Requiem's Cryptum".

Chief said nothing as he continued to struggle against the grip of the humanoid.

"Well then, since you do not want to acknowledge me human", the Alien continued venomously, "you have resigned yourself to your fate". Without warning, the Humanoid slammed Chief into the ground of the nearest platform, making a very large dent and knocking him unconscious. The figure pointed his finger at the nearby creature.

"You, bring him to memory extraction, I want to see everything that has happened in my absence", he commanded. The creature complied and lifted Chief up in it's arms before teleporting away.

"After I am done with this human, the rest of the galaxy will learn the might of the Ur-Didact", he mused to himself before teleporting away.

* * *

**Hey my Fellow readers**

**I am very sorry you had to endure waiting for me to post the new chapter but I had a writers block for a long time.**

**I really do enjoy having reviews to help me write as it encourages me to press on.**

**Hope you enjoy future chapters.**

**Xenongaf :)**


	4. Memories Part 1

As the Ur-Didact walked to the memory extraction chamber, he glanced at the nearby Promethean AI walking with him. The AI didn't seem to notice him staring at it and trudged on to the chambers. He turned his head back forward to see the entrance of the chamber. Waving his hand, the door opened with a soft whoosh. Stepping into the room, he gazed at everything inside it.

Two metal pillars extended from the floor crackling with electrical energy. Objects floating in mid air rotated ever so slightly on the spot and occasionally disassembled only to reassemble into a different object. An orange glow marked the floor like cracks in a volcano.

The lone armoured human figure hung limply on the metal pillars, held up only by hardlight restraints that cuffed his wrists tightly. The human slowly strained his head to see who made the doors. The helmeted head seemed to stiffen when he saw the Didact. The Didact nodded at the Promethean next to him before walking to the human at a leisurely pace.

"So _human_, why did you wake me from my slumber", he asked the armoured human. The human didn't respond. Shaking his head, the Didact summoned a small device to him. Reaching out, he grasped the helmet with ease and ripped it off viciously, tossing it away carelessly. The Didact took a step back in order to take in the humans facial features.

The human had light brown fur attached to his head (not unlike young forerunner manipulars), pale skin and a hardened expression. However, what caught him off guard (though he didn't show it) was the experienced cold eyes that stared back at him. It was like as if all the warmth of this human was extinguished, only to be replaced by a cold demeanour. The Ur-Didact was now more intrigued by this human and his memories.

Without warning, the Didact placed the device onto the humans forehead. Almost instantly, he cringed in pain for a moment, then dropped his head. The Didact pulled the device from his head and signalled it to fly into a console mounted on the wall. Stepping away from the now unconscious human, he strode towards a coffin like contraption. The machine hummed to life when the Didact was two steps away from it and opened it's doors. Laying his back into it, he closed his eyes and waited for the feeling of being transformed.

It was a weird feeling, some say it felt like you were being stretched and compressed into a mould, others would say it was almost like a nice tingling feeling swirling inside. For the Didact, however, he felt nothing change. Only a slight twitch in his head.

_Opening his eyes, he found himself staring at a white ceiling with bright lights flooding into his eyes. A high pitched whine escaped from his mouth. As if on queue, a human woman's face appeared in his vision. She was cooing and coddling him, well the baby. Another face appeared beside the mother, this time a male face. His mouth was twisted upwards in awe and happiness for the baby._

_"What shall we name him Allison?", the man asked his wife. The Didact became intrigued by this, almost no forerunner smiled anymore due to it's useless nature to try to cheer someone up. But when he smiled, he felt good and happy inside._

_"I think we can call him John", Allison said, while look down at the baby. So the human's name was John, the Didact thought to himself. _

_The scene swirled away and another memory was be loaded onto the helmet._

_He was at a mass of water standing in the sand, what was it that those humans called it? Ah, a lake, he was standing at a lake. A scream was present in the air and in the middle of the lake someone was thrashing in the water violently. His body acted of it's own accord and rushed to the screaming person._

_He jumped into the water, instantly gaining a reaction from the Didact, who hadn't expected the water to be so cold. He shivered as he felt himself swimming towards the noise._

_After swimming for at least 30 seconds, the person stopped thrashing and began to slowly sink below the surface of the water. John swam, no the Didact swam quicker. When he reached the person, he noticed it was a very young human female. Wrapping his arms around the little girl, he half swam half dragged the girl to shore. _

_When his feet touched the sand, he used his legs to carry the girl up the sand and laid her down on a flat piece of grass. Looking up from the girl, he frantically looked left to right, waiting for someone to come and help them, but no one came. Breathing slowly, he looked at the girl and suddenly an idea popped into his head on how to save this girl.  
The Didact then snarled in disgust of the idea, but with no other choice, he leaned in and breathed into the girls mouth, lips fully touching. _

_The girls eyes widened slowly, then quickly when she noticed something was pressed over her lips, which was his lips. The girl then coughed violently into his mouth, resulting in him scrambling off her and spiting out her saliva._

_"Eww…yuck", He said whilst simultaneously wiping his mouth. _

_"You call that yuck? You were kissing me", she yelled. _

_"I was only trying to save you, otherwise you probably would've died on the beach"._

_The girl then hung her head, "Thanks for rescuing me", she mumbled. He looked at her, then a small smile crept onto his face. _

_"Your welcome", he said shyly back, twiddling his thumbs in the process. _

_"My names Parisa," she said, brushing a loose bit of wet hair out of her face._

_"My name is…"', he was interrupted by some shouting._

_"Parisa! Where you", a voice yelled out. Parisa's face fell and she got up slowly from the sand and started for the voice. As she was disappearing from his line sight, he yelled at her._

_"My name is John!"_

_There was no indication that she heard him, only a slight nod to the head, he smiled._

_The scene changed and he was at a building with lots of kids around playing and laughing. The Didact took a brief moment to pause and reflect on the situation. Some how he felt 'happiness' since his children died. He wondered how the human ended up as a soldier._

_He was jerked out of his thoughts when he saw the girl Parisa being punched in the stomach by a couple of older kids. Instantly he ran at them._

_"Leave her alone!", he roared at them. They turned and laughed at him with not mirth, but cruelness. One of them came up to him and threw a punch at his face. Parisa covered her mouth with her hands, afraid that John was going to be hurt badly._

_He ducked straight under it and put all he strength in punch the unprotected groin. The results were instantaneous, the bully laid on the ground blubbering and clutching his hurt appendage. He just stepped over the body nonchalantly and cracked his knuckles, a trick he learned in kindergarten when kids disrespected the teachers, wait! The Didact never remembered that. Regardless, the bullies now white with fear stumbled away and left behind their friend._

_John walked over to Parisa's bruised body and picked her up bridal style. She blushed and mumbled something incoherent before turning to face him. _

_"John, thank you for standing up for me", she whispered. John sheepishly grinned at her._

_"When we grow up, I swear to marry and protect you with all my heart", he mumbled, but Parisa heard it and blushed very red. _

_Leaning into his ear, she whispered something, "Don't make a promise, if you can't keep it John". He slowly nodded and walked to a building with a '+' sign on it_

_The scenery changed. It was the school yard, but in front of him was a young woman dressed in a Denim jeans with a white jacket covering her body._

_"Who are you", he questioned with uncertainty at the woman in front of him._

_"My name is Catherine Halsey, John", She replied._

_He frowned at the obvious exchange of names since it was unusual for any adult to give their first name. Halsey reached into her purse and pulled out a circular metal that had engraving on it._

_"Now John, I want you to tell me which side the coin will land on", she asked. _

_"Heads", he said. She tossed the coin in the air and waited till it landed back on the ground, with the heads facing upwards. John punched the air in victory. Halsey gave a sad smile and motioned for something with his hands. He didn't notice the needle until it was too late._

* * *

_He slowly lifted his eyelids up and squinted at the harsh light in the room. Other groans filled the air and he realized what had happened. He had been kidnapped from his school. Scanning the room, he found it was dull coloured with a small stage at the front. Taking quick glances, he also found there was other children waking up or already trying to stand up._

_Suddenly a woman strutted onto the stage. It was the same woman that kidnapped him. Before he could do anything she opened her mouth to speak._

_"Greetings, I am Dr Catherine Halsey", she introduced herself, "to my right is Master chief Petty Officer Franklin Mendez", she pointed in that direction to a buff man with a stubbled chin._

_"You are now Spartans, you have been called to serve, you will be trained and pushed to your very limit and become the best we can make of you. You will be the protectors of Earth and all her colonies". She concluded her speech and motion the children and John to follow Mendez._

_When they reached the rooms Mendez turned to face them._

_"Listen up!", he yelled, startling some of the kids, "you will be put into cabins according to your serial number! Find your cabins and get some shut eye, cause tomorrow is going to be a fun day!"_

_Almost immediately the Spartan trainees rushed to find their cabins only to bump into other kids. John ran to the room three metres away from the cabin Mendez had stood at and entered. Inside there was three other boys. _

_On the boys metal beds, an engraving of their serial number was imprinted onto the frame. John soon learnt his roommates numbers, one of them notably named Fredric-104. As he approached his bed, his legs gave up on him, forcing him to crawl under the covers of scratchy bed sheets. Staring at the ceiling, he sighed as tiredness took over his body, his eyelids closing and revealing the realm of blackness. _

_It felt only a few seconds before he was electrocuted back into awareness, he glanced at the other bunk beds in which were empty. Mendez was in front of him holding a stick, without warning he smacked the stick viciously onto John's body and instantly John screamed in pain._

_"Get up boy, you got twenty laps around the compound and the others have already done 18, so you better get started._

* * *

_John had just finished his 20 laps when Mendez grabbed the attention of him and the other trainee's. He was puffing heavily._

_"Listen up, you are going to be taking a challenge on the playground where the big kids enjoy themselves!", Mendez yelled. A few trainee's eyes lit up in hope for a playground to enjoy themselves on. But John knew better than to get fooled by the ploy._

* * *

_Few minutes later…_

_The Trainees looked in awe and shock at the course they were to complete. Metal bars, wooden and metal planks, mud other things were arrayed in front of them. Some them even fainted, but were quickly pounced on by Mendez with his electrical bat._

_"Now that we have arrived at the course, I'm splitting you up into teams of three, Trainees 003, 058 and 104 are a team". The picked trainees quickly got together and prepared to do the course. _

_"Trainees 089, 117 and 034 are another team". John looked for the trainees and found a girl with the numbers 089 printed on her vest. Her hair was strangely dark blue and her eyes had a light hazel look to it. 034 was standing nearby, his height was massive, a giant compared to him. The giant boys sandy blond hair was short and wavy and his eyes held a green tint to it. _

_"The name's Sam", he spoke with his hand held out. John took it and shook it lightly. _

_"I'm Kelly", 089 voiced and crossed her arms around her chest. John looked at both of them and sighed._

_"My name is John", he said and turned to the beginning line. Already a large crowd of trainees had gathered there. It was then John had an idea._

_"Hey guys, I've got an idea", he said. Both of the two trainees leaned in._

_"See those guys at the starting line", he pointed at the subjects of the conversation, "they are big but keep forgetting important details, the course is so expanse that some of the main elements are easily forgettable such as the pot holes, if we trip them over, they'll fall into at least one of the holes", he explained. Kelly and Sam looked at each other and turned their heads back to John with challenging smirks. A few minutes later, Mendez yelled at them to go and as if to emphasis the point, he fired four training rounds at the slow ones making them start to bawl in pain._

_John turned his head to look at Sam and Kelly who were spreading out as part of the plan. The first person he targeted was a child from Harmony known as Fhajad-084. The person was at least 4 inches taller than him and was running through the other trainees with his team members. Suddenly John dived forward and pulled Fhajad's legs from underneath him resulting in Fhajad falling onto his face. John streaked ahead and watched the other members of Fhajad's team falling into potholes thanks to Kelly and Sam._

_John quickly sprinted up to Sam who was having trouble keeping up with Kelly._

_"How does she run that fast?", Sam queried whilst panting. John shrugged his shoulders and swung on another rope. Just as they were about to reach the bell, Sam tripped on a chained bridge and got tangled in the cold hard metal. _

_"John help me!", Sam shrieked. John rushed to him quickly and tried to pull him up, but the weight was too much for John to handle. As he looked behind Sam, a number of trainees were gathering at the other side of the bridge. _

_"Sam try to pull your arms out of the holes", John said calmly. Sam did as John told him. A number of trainees were running across the bridge swiftly, jiggling the metal and confusing Sam in the process. John assisted Sam by heaving his legs out of the holes. The trainees were almost to them when Sam finally untangled himself and sprinted with John to the bell. Kelly was on the bell tower, waiting for her team members to come._

_When John and Sam reached the bell with trainees hot their heels. They rung it together. _

_Feeling the exhaustion take over him, John collapsed on the ground._

* * *

**Hey guys,**

**I feel really bad for not updating the story, a lot of** **schoolwork is due soon and I have been busy working on it instead of updating the story, This is pt. 1 of memories. By the way, I modified the events that happened in Johns younger years.**

**Keep reading,**

**Xenongaf**


End file.
